thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Milkenshland Castle
' ' The National Magical Academy of Milkenshland '''is a humungous, six-floor school of magic. It was built by Matthew Milkenshland with extraordinary and powerful magic. It has the tallest towers and widest buildings imaginable, and some rooms are bigger on the inside than they seem on the outside. Milkenshland was built in a foresty, grassy area where Human eyes cannot see it, but if Humans were ever to pass the school, they would only see a sign saying them to ''KEEP OUT!''' The huge aeroplane picks up students from their homes and brings them to the school, and they stop on the Milkenshland airport, which is just a plain, stone floor for the areoplane to freely land on. The giant wooden doors open up immedietly into the Magic Hall, where students are all sitting, the doors face the South of the castle, while the courtyard faces the North, Classroom area faces the East and the Staff area faces the West. Milkenshland is built in a Wizard territory, near the welcoming shop-lands of Milkenshtown, which also has the namesake of Matthew Milkenshland, and in affiliation with the Wizard Town, as students shop there every year. Milkenshland is also given various awards, such as number 1 in the 1000 Best Schools Award of 2011. Magic and his proud school]]Milkenshland is a school with hundreds of secret magic added to it. In 2017, Wilfred Green, Arglenzt, and the other teachers of the Academy protected the school with unending charms which repelled evil. Technology is banned by the percentage of magic in Milkenshland, apart from Radios. The Academy is so magical that the magic ''tries ''to resist Sunstaring, however the amount of Teleporting in Milkenshland is unbelievable. Underground Mirror of Dreams Chamber The '''Mirror of Dreams Chamber '''is where the Mirror of Dreams was stored during the 2011-2012 school year. Imsto Fcreeb sneaked into the chamber and then Thomas Joshman and Timothy Woolustuc followed. The defences include a Cushion whirlpool, Brick Wall puzzle and a ghoul, but then Fcreeb himself. Chamber of Immortality The '''Chamber of Immortality '''is where Samuel Petrellico hidden two of his Immortality Stones. In order to get to the main corridor you need to find the circular door in the cave, and complete a ''VERY tricky maze. You can get out by the rope ladder in the corridor which leads to the dungeon Chamber of Tranquility The 'Chamber of Tranquility '''is a chamber covered in grass. The ceiling is about the dungeon's floor. You can reach the Chamber of Tranquility by flushing yourself in one of the toilets, and you get out by a ladder, climbing out of the sink. This chamber is located below the Clock Tower. Team 5 Hang-Out Room The Team 5 Hang-Out Room is a Hang-Out Room located in the Team 5 Hang-Out Room Tower. It is accessible via the Magic Hall. This Hang-Out Room is not fully protected - as Oswald Umegruff and his cronies sneaked in here during the 2011-2012 school year. The Team 5 Hang-Out Room is where the Pearl of Power was smashed. You go down a humungous spiral staircase until you reach the room. Dungeons Duel Court This '''court '''is where duelling clubs are located. It is also where Thomas Joshman first met Samuel Petrellico in the 2012-2013 school year and duelled him. Team 10 Hang-Out Room The Team 10 Hang-Out Room is a Hang-Out Room located in the dungeons. You can access this by not getting scared of the Really gruesome door which guards the room. Susan Roddle's Private Detention Prison This prison was located underneath Susan Roddle's office rug. She kept Bendrist's Fighters in here during the 2014-2015 school year, aswell as Oliver Bendrist. This private detention has been the subject of numerous allegations involving Roddle's misconduct during her tenure at Milkenshland. Grounds Main Bridge This '''bridge '''connects the wastelands of Scotland to Milkenshland. Rebecca Umegruff fell from here after an explosion, no-one knows if she's alive or dead anymore though. This bridge was a main battlepoint in the Battle of Milkenshland, therefore John Elfratte told Gerald Kimpley and Harold ForHenry to explode the bridge. Dark Forest The Dark Forest is a forest in the grounds of Milkenshland. It holds vicious animals and scary threats. Susan Roddle got killed by Olivia Pardelfoff here. The Balcony Tower overlooks this forest, aswell as the Spells classroom. Milkenshland Courtyard The Milkenshland Courtyard is an open area where students can hang out at free time. The Balcony Tower and Team 5 Hang-Out Room Tower overlook this courtyard. Fobull Pitch The Milkenshland Fobull Pitch is located right out of the Courtyard. It is made of wood, and it has the Team colours decorated on the seating. Like all of the Fobull pitches, it has two goals and a Referee stand. Emerald Redruby's Hut Emerald Redruby's Hut is located through the Arch bridge doorway and it is the wooden house. It contains a bed, cabinets, food and a table, chairs, and strangely, one little unmoving painting of an old, balding man who stares at you scaredly when you're in bed. First Floor Magic Hall The Magic Hall is the main Assembly Hall/Dinner Hall in Milkenshland, it has rows and rows of benches with tables were students sit and eat their dinners. Breakfast, dinner and supper is held here, however students are allowed to bring their breakfast around the castle. The Magic Hall is where the Headmaster does announcements. Teacher corridor This '''corridor '''is one of the many corridors of Milkenshland, it has red tapestries covering the wall and a long, red carpet on the floor. The Headmaster's Office and the Staff Room are located on this corridor ]]. Kitchens The Kitchens of Milkenshland is a hidden room invisible to the naked wizard eye, but visibile to the Bongwomp eye, which is why they work in the Kitchens]]. Non-Bongwomps can enter the kitchen via the secret passageway behind the statue of Stuart Willemfort's wand. Staff Room The Staff Room is a room located in the Teacher corridor which is where teachers can talk and discuss lessons. Each teacher has a dedicated seat, and Cedric Quelfree's seat hides the Mirror of Dreams Chamber below it. Headmaster's Office The Headmaster's Office is where the Headmaster of Milkenshland works. In 2015, Susan Roddle's prison was installed underneath the rug. Other *Spells classroom *Human Studies classroom *Human Studies teacher's office *Potions classroom *Reading classroom Second Floor Library The '''Library '''is a room in Milkenshland located in the Team 5 Hang-Out Room tower. It has bookshelves which go on for 3 miles upto the ceiling, where a glass roof is. From the outside of the tower there is no glass roof, and it is much smaller, that's because the Library has an Inside-extension spell. The Library is where Consectetuer Adipiscing and Lee Joshman died. Caretaker's Office The Caretaker's office is a circular room located in a tiny tower. It is where students are punished by the caretaker, Intor Arglenzt, and have detention. Others *French Cultures classroom *Team 6 Hang-Out Room *Team 4 Hang-Out Room *Team 3 Hang-Out Room Third Floor Standardized Testing of Wizardry classrooms. Fourth Floor Special Student bathroom This is where Special Students come for a bath. It is guarded by a suit of armour which talks and "nags on with you for ages about wether you're a special student or not". The interior of this room is currently unknown. Hall of Secrets The Hall of Secrets is a hall which is only accessible by saying the password in your head. It is hidden behind a wall with a window, however, it is unknown how the window views the outside if a room is where the window is: possibly magic though. This hall is where Bendrist's Fighters practise for duelling and meetings so that Susan Roddle and teachers didn't find them. Alchemy Classroom The Alchemy classroom is located on the top floor of the Clock Tower, it is accessible by reaching the top of the Alchemy tower. It is across the Suspension bridge. Hickory Hunk taught here, however though, after 2012 the subject became abandoned and the classroom became an 'unused classroom'. Others *Out of Bounds *Team 1 Hang-Out Room *Team 2 Hang-Out Room *Team 8 Hang-Out Room *Deputy Headmaster's Office *Shop *Mind Reading classroom Fifth Floor Hospital Room The Hospital Room is where injured students are kept. Margaret June works as the nurse here. It has 2 rows of 8 beds on each side, with a large fireplace at the end, and a small desk with a Self-writing quill and parchment in one corner. Nurse's Office The Nurse's Office is the office where the nurse works, Margaret June owned this office during her time at Milkenshland. It has 2 leather beds for patients, and a polished desk with a broken clock on one side. Filing cabinets are on the two walls, June is known to secretly have one of the drawers full of quills and parchment. Prom Hall This hall is where the Milkenshland Prom is held. It is dusty and cobwebby, since the prom hasn't happened for years. Intor Arglenzt locked the room because of it was unused. Assembly Hall The Assembly Hall is a small room in Milkenshland where assemblies are held. It has rows of chairs going up and a small microphone in the center. Sixth Floor South Battlements The South Battlements are battlements which face the front of the castle. In 2017, Cigam Council members were stationed here for the battle. North Tower The North Tower is a tower in Milkenshland where a huge staircase is. In the top floor there is the Team 9 Hang-Out Room, and in the roof there is the bedrooms. This tower is one of the many towers with a courtyard. North Tower courtyard from a birds-eye view]]This courtyard is one of the many courtyards of Milkenshland. It is overlooked by the North Tower. This courtyard has 2 trees and is covered in grassy. Fobull practice was held here by Grace Centaur-Winshire in 2034. Headmaster's Bedroom This room is the bedroom of the Headmaster. It contains a private study and bathroom. Other *Reliable Wing view from the side of the Balcony Tower]] *Deputy Headmaster's bedroom *Secretary's office Towers *Balcony Tower *Alchemy tower *Clock Tower *Team 5 Hang-Out Room tower *North Tower *Caretaker office tower *Dungeon Cupboard tower *Milkenshland Summus Visious *South Tower *East Tower *West Tower *Team 6 Hang-Out Room Tower *Astronomy Tower *Frog tower *Wand tower Grounds Dark Forest The Dark Forest is the only forest near the castle. It goes on for miles and miles. Susan Roddle was fakely killed here by Olivia Pardelfoff. In 2017, the trio teleported here and unknowingly knew it was infact, the dark forest, and once Olivia saw Roddle's body they hunted for Milkenshland. Emerald Redruby's Hut This residence is owned by Emerald Redruby. It is located near the Herbology greenhouse and the Animals field. This hut was burnt down in 2017 by a fire in the Battle of Milkenshland, it is unknown if it was reconstructed. Herbology greenhouse This greenhouse is where Herbology classes are taught by Caroline Garoli. It is located next to the Animals field and also next to some mouldy, old ruins. Animals field This huge, grassy field is where animals is taught by Emerald Redruby. It is enclosed by a huge wall so that the creatures dont escape, and that its classified as ''"part of the castle". It has cages in a corner for various dangerous animals. Fobull Pitch The Fobull Pitch is where Fobull games are practised and played. It is made of wood and when a game is on, it is decorated with linen of the color of the teams. Like all Fobull pitches, 2 goals stand at each end, and a tall referee tower is in the middle of one of the stands. Airport The Milkenshland Airport is just a small stone floor where the plane can land and take off. Entrance Gates The Entrance Gates are an alternative entrance to Milkenshland. They are flanked by two marble columns which hold stone balls. The balls sometimes turn to eyeballs and turn around to glare at you. These gates are enchanted to only open to a wizard, and if a Human tries walking through them, they fail, but a Human wouldn't be able to see the gates or the wall anyway. Other *Path to Milkenshland Unknown locations *Milkenshland Summus Visious *Corridor B2 *Corridor 4Z *Dark Magic classroom *Death Studies classroom Origin of Name The school obviously has the namesake of it's founder, Matthew Milkenshland. He named the school after himself because of his dream he had about him creating a magic school, with his surname, so he created it in real life. Behind the Scenes *In Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams, it says that Milkenshland was "human like". ''However though, after that part and all of the other books it was a huge castle. *In 2011, Milkenshland won the 1000 Best Schools Award. This is impossible, because Milkenshland allows Sunstaring, Teleporting and Moordmurha. Appearances *Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams *Thomas Joshman and the Duel of Darkness'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Stone of Immortality'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Tomb of the Government'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Quest to Death'' Category:Locations Category:Locations in Milkenshland